Like or Dislike
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain, sama-sama tahu kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan masing-masing, serta tidak menyukai kehadiran selain mereka berdua. Warn: OOC, fluff, established relationship, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, random-kiss-scene, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Akashi Seijuurou yang baru keluar dari mobil limousine keluarganya—lantas membiarkan supir keluarganya menutup pintu mobil yang kemudian berlalu pergi, tertegun menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tengah bersandar mengimitasi pose keren sebuah manekin di depan toko pakaian pria dengan segelas cola di tangan—dan terimpresi tidak ada keren-kerennya. Pemuda itu meretas senyuman tatkala menotis presensinya lantas menegakkan badan. Akashi refleks melangkah untuk menghampiri entitas tersebut.

"Seingatku kita janjian pukul sepuluh pagi."

Furihata Kouki mengerling pemuda yang ditunggunya. Cengiran tipis mengukir bibir. "Aku ingat kau biasanya selalu datang sebelum aku padahal kau tidak suka dibuat menunggu." Dimiringkannya kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sebelah tirai kelopak mata menutup tatkala dirasakannya tepukan teriring acakan pelan pada surai sewarna buminya. Namun sebelah mata yang masih terbuka tak luput mendapati kurva di bibir menghangatkan hatinya yang mencapai sepasang gelimang merah. Furihata hendak menyingkirkan tangan yang menangkup ubun-ubunnya dan menjalar getar hingga jantungnya berdebar, namun tangan tersebut malah menangkap tangannya untuk disatukan dalam genggaman.

"A-ano, Akashi—"

"Kau harus ingat: aku selalu benar dan aku selalu menang, karena itulah aku absolut."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya kalimat khasmu barusan dengan ini." Furihata menarik-narik tangannya secara inosen dari tangan Akashi, memosi poin bahwa kontradiktif antara absolutisme Akashi dengan gandengan tangan mereka.

Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu menyeringai. "Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir."

Ada suara tusukan imajiner menghunus ulu hati Furihata sampai pilu. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Begitu pun aku." Kerlingan Akashi yang geli merendahkan itu membuat Furihata bersungut-sungut muram.

Meski tidak menyukai gaya bicara Akashi yang masih hobi merendahkannya—dan kentara sekali senang membuli Furihata dalam berbagai kesempatan, namun kontra dengan genggaman hangatnya yang kian mengerat—dan Furihata tidak bisa tidak menyukainya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**An "AkaFuri" Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction, **

**.**

**Like or Dislike**

**.**

**By: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sesuai permintaan Furihata dan jadwal kegiatan mereka hari itu, keduanya pergi ke bioskop terlebih dahulu karena film yang hendak mereka tonton akan ditayangkan tepat tengah hari. Berjalan menyusuri distrik pertokoan ditingkahi keramaian metropolitan tak menyurutkan intensi Akashi untuk menggenggam tangan Furihata tanpa ragu. Bahkan bila Furihata tampak malu, tetap tak bisa menolak Akashi yang menyegel tangan keduanya dalam genggaman erat.

Tak dinyana, sesampainya di tujuan pertama mereka, bioskop dipadati oleh pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah kaum hawa dengan jeritan falsetto khas mereka.

"Ah, kita tidak bisa masuk sekarang," gumam Furihata kecewa, "mudah-mudahan kita tidak akan tertinggal film-nya."

Akashi mengecek arlojinya. "Sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau ditambah lima menit iklan, masih ada belas menit sebelum film benar-benar dimulai." Diliriknya Furihata yang mencoba berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di lobi utama bioskop. "Kau mau menunggu dulu di Café dekat sini?"

Furihata menggeleng sekilas. Akashi menilik ekspresi pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah memicingkan mata di kejauhan, fokusnya telah berganti—tak lagi berupaya mencari tahu penyebab kerusahan publik—memicingkan mata berpupil mungilnya sejauh akomodasi sempurna jangkauan pandangnya. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu mendengus geli usai melihat Furihata menghela napas lelah.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"HEEE?!" Furihata menoleh secepat kilat pada Akashi yang sudah menariknya untuk menerobos gerombolan perempuan. "Tidak usah. Kita tunggu saja."

Akashi mengerling Furihata yang menahan lengannya. "Kau paling suka popcorn caramel dan hazelnut coffee sebagai camilan menonton. Kita harus masuk untuk membelinya."

Sejenak pupil di mata beriris sewarna pinus itu tampak kian mungil, menyorot haru karena tak menyangka Akashi bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya. Furihata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau tidak suka berdesakan, kau tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Aku tidak suka, tapi aku mau melakukannya. Ini untukmu." Akashi menatap Furihata dengan penuh teritori absolutisme tak mau ditentang.

Furihata balas memandangnya dengan sorot memelas. "Jangan paksakan masuk, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini demi Akashi."

Sesaat biner merah membara dan manik solid kolong langit saling menyelami satu sama lain. Saling bertatapan untuk menunjukkan bahwa niatan mereka kukuh tak bisa diganggu-gugat dan ingin pengertian satu sama lain. Namun sekon berikut, Akashi menyungging seutas senyum dan Furihata tertawa kecil.

"Kita konyol." Furihata mengeratkan genggaman jarinya pada Akashi.

"Hm." Akashi mengangguk sekilas. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dulu apa kerusuhan ini masih lama atau tidak? Kalau lama, kita tunggu di tempat lain baru kembali ke sini. Jika tidak, kita terobos saja."

"Kau selalu menemukan solusi di saat seperti ini," puji Furihata dengan atensi teralih karena sekelompok gadis chuugakou menjerit-jerit histeris membuatnya terdorong merapat pada Akashi. "Ouch! Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa di tempat ini?" gumamnya merana.

"Aku pakai otakku." Akashi mengusap-usap lengan Furihata yang tadi disentak oleh gadis-gadis labil histeria mania. "Perlu kuberi pelajaran pada mereka?"

"Jangan candaan yang itu lagi," keluhnya. Furihata buru-buru menekan satu tangan Akashi yang siap menyambitkan gunting mencerabut jiwa dari raga di tempat seramai ini. "Simpan guntingmu." Ditatapnya Akashi yang kini sedang membelai lengannya dengan protektif—atau posesifisme entahlah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita harus bertanya sebelum memutuskan akan melakukan apa."

Akashi tampak kecewa—dan Furihata lebih bersyukur karena kekecewaan itu dengan alasan karena Akashi gagal menyambit siapapun yang menyenggolnya barusan. Tapi dia paham Akashi memosi poin yang benar. Maka ia diikuti Furihata menghampiri sepasang sekuriti yang sedang berpatroli di pintu masuk lobi utama dan berkomunikasi dengan radio-control.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi singkat pada sekuriti yang bersitatap dengannya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" imbuh Furihata heran.

Sekuriti tersebut melebarkan senyuman. "Ada Kise Ryouta sedang promosi film _Your Sky Miracle_."

Akashi dan Furihata berpandangan sesaat.

"Kise-_san_?" Raut wajah Furihata mencerah. "Kebetulan film _Your Sky Miracle_ yang akan kita tonton itu premiere yang dibintangi Kise-san. Pantas saja banyak gadis-gadis."

Akashi meretas seringai menyebabkan kedua sekuriti itu merinding ngeri. "Oh, hanya Ryouta."

Sepasang sekuriti tersebut melongo heran—entah orang di hadapan mereka terlalu penuh arogansi atau tidak menyukai Kise Ryouta, tapi dari gayanya dia sama sekali tidak merasa inferior terhadap model yang kini melebarkan sayap karirnya merambah dunia akting untuk menjadi aktor.

"Kita masuk, Kouki." Seringai antagonis makin terekspos jelas.

"He-heee?"

Tiada diliputi hesitansi pemuda yang bersekolah di Kyoto itu menapakkan langkah. Menyingkirkan siapapun orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Furihata terbata perlahan mengucapkan maaf karena merasa bersimpati pada mereka yang menggigil ditteror absolutisme sang emperor dan aura penguasa tak terbantahkan.

Mereka menembus barisan rapat gadis yang tenggelam dalam euforia bahagia melihat idola mereka dengan memangkas jarak agar lebih dekat. Sampai mereka di barisan paling pertama, barikade bodyguards sebagai protektor kru film Your Sky Miracle menghadang keduanya.

"Beritahu Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou ingin bertemu," ucap Akashi tenang di tengah gegap-gempita teriakan-teriakan labil para penggemar Kise.

"Siapa kau mengaku-ngaku kenalan Kise-san, eh?" Sepertinya bodyguard bertubuh kekar nan tinggi itu tidak mengakui superioritas Akashi yang menyebabkan kakinya bergetar nyaris selunak jeli.

Furihata di sisi Akashi kesulitan menahan tawa, tapi lekas menelannya bulat-bulat supaya tidak menyinggungnya sekaligus menahan Akashi yang secepat kilat mengeluarkan gunting dari saku jaket hendak menoreh luka di perut sixpack berbalut seragam hitam ketat entitas laknat di hadapannya. "Akashi, jangan!" Bibirnya yang masih mengedut senyum itu membuat kerutan dalam di dahi diseraki anak-anak helai magenta. Akashi tak suka ditertawakan selucu apapun sirkumstansinya saat ini, apalagi dia yang jadi objek hiburan.

"Akashi, itu Kise-_san_!" Furihata yang menotis presensi Kise—tengah melambai ceria pada para penggemarnya, lekas menunjuk sosok pirang tersebut. "KISE-_SAN_! KISEEEE-_SAN_!"

"Tidak akan terdengar, Kouki." Akashi merogoh lagi gunting sakti yang tadi sempat ditahan Furihata. Matanya terpicing membidik target. Sedetik kemudian gunting merah tersebut meluncur bagai pass berakurasi tinggi tak ubahnya bola basket hendak menyongsong destinasinya.

_**ZRASH! **_

"HOWAAAH!" Kise menjerit kaget karena tiba-tiba tali sepatunya yang memang tak diikat rapi tertancap ke lantai berbalutkan karpet, dipasung oleh gunting merah. Langkahnya nyaris terjengkang. Beruntung jeritan kagetnya itu tak disadari oleh banyak orang. Hanya orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada Ryouta?!" seru sang Manajer galak. "Sekuriti mana?!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terluka." Kise memerhatikan seksama sebab keterkejutannya barusan. Mencabut gunting yang menancap di karpet lalu menelitinya. Manik topaz membelalak kaget. Tahu persis kaisar dengan senjata gunting yang bahkan dapat menandingi sabit maut shinigami hanya satu entitas pemiliknya.

Lekas Kise mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan Furihata dengan mulut terbuka-terkatup-terbuka menyerukan namanya—digandeng pelaku percobaan pengguntingan terhadap tali sepatunya. "Akashicchi, Furihata-_kun_!" serunya girang.

Kise bergegas menghampiri kedua orang yang dispot oleh biner madunya. Pura-pura merajuk sebal. "Cukup teriak "Notice me, Kise-sama!" supaya aku mengetahui kehadiran kalian, tidak perlu lempar gunting—ASTAGA KAKIKU, AKASHICCHI!" Pemuda yang hari ini berpakaian mencerminkan gaya kasual boyish trendy khas anak muda era ini melompat-lompat kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak semena-mena oleh Akashi. Airmatanya lekas berlinang.

"Pecat orang ini." Akashi menunjuk sekuriti laknat yang tadi berani-berani menentangnya. "Dia tidak percaya aku memang kenal denganmu."

Kise sweatdrop—mengesampingkan keinginannya meratapi brand new merek tersohor sepatu warna putih bersih bersol biru milik sponsor Asics model Gellegend yang dikenakannya mendapat cap hitam mutlak dari telapak sol sepatu emperor bermerek sama namun modelnya Gelburst.

"Wajar saja tidak percaya, soalnya sudah banyak orang mengaku-aku kenal denganku padahal tidak—ssu," tanggap Kise dengan frekuensi suara dikencangkan karena para gadis melonjak-lonjak heboh—merasa girang bukan kepalang karena besar rasa Kise menghampiri mereka.

Ketika Furihata mengaduh lagi karena kali ini punggungnya naas disodok oleh para perempuan, Akashi menatap sekuriti yang tadi menentangnya penuh dendam. "Ryouta, bukakan jalan," perintahnya.

"Oh, oke." Kise melirik sekuriti yang tampak bingung dengan relasi Akashi dan artisnya. Tersenyum lebar. "Biarkan saja mereka lewat—ssu. Mereka benar-benar temanku."

Bersungut-sungut, sekuriti tersebut membukakan jalan hanya untuk Akashi menggeret Furihata lewat. Kise terkikik menertawakan betapa tatapan merendahkan Akashi itu jelas menunjukkan derajat tingginya sebagai pewaris seluruh asset kekayaan keluarganya.

"Menyusahkan saja." Akashi menatap Kise dengan sorota menjustifikasi.

Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf-ssu. Kami—aku dan tim House Production Film—memang mengadakan tur promosi ke bioskop-bioskop besar di Jepang." Senyum komersilnya berganti menjadi senyum tulus cerah. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang menonton film perdanaku."

"Aku ingin melihat aksimu, Kise-san," sahut Furihata yang berhasil menormalkan sistem pernapasannya lagi usai tadi megap-megap karena didesak fans-club Kise.

"Jangan terpesona padaku, ya, Furihata—AWH! AKASHICCHIII~!" teriak sang aktor utama penuh derita karena kakinya yang satu lagi semena-mena diinjak sang emperor.

"Dalam mimpimu pun itu tidak akan terjadi, Ryouta." Akashi malah berbaik hati menekan sepatunya kencang-kencang pada punggung kaki Kise dengan atensi terfokus pada ponsel dan jari-jemari memijit keypad. Menyeringai tanpa peduli seringainya tersebut menakutkan bagi orang-orang di sekitar yang melihatnya.

"Akashi, ini tempat umum—kasihan Kise-_san_," pinta Furihata yang menarik-narik pelan genggaman tangan mereka. Dia melirik takut-takut ke sekitarnya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan menghakimi—dua sosok anomali yang terlihat akrab dengan Kise Ryouta.

Akashi menarik kakinya dari kaki Kise karena permohonan Furihata—dengan tatapan mengecam ancaman masih tertuju pada Kise yang kini menatap Furihata dengan pandangan memuja. Ditatapnya Furihata lunak—tanpa dosa. "Ayo kita beli popcorn caramel dan hazelnut coffee."

"Tu-tunggu, Ki-Kise-_san_ bagaimana—Akashi!" Furihata diseret Akashi menuju konter makanan saji.

"Kau ini pergi denganku atau dengan Ryouta? Pesankan aku Espresso, Kouki."

"Nikmati kencan kalian~" Kise melambai ringan dengan mengangsurkan kedipan ringan dari sebelah matanya. Tertawa kecil karena melihat interaksi keduanya yang menerbitkan selarik tipis iri di hatinya. Iri karena mungkin ia ingin berlibur dan jalan-jalan bebas tanpa perlu dikerubuti massa. Atau secarik kecil cemburu karena mungkin ia tak bisa berpacaran dan di hari seperti ini malah bekerja.

"Kiseee, siapa orang tadi? Dia melukaimu dan merusak sepatumu. Perlu kita lapor polisi sekarang, atau—"

"Tidak usah." Pemuda titisan matahari itu mengibaska tangan ringan pada manajernya yang tergopoh-gopoh memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. "Itu temanku sejak Chuugakou dan temanku sejak Koukousei. Sepatunya nanti aku beli dari gajiku saja."

"Huh, mentang-mentang model sepatu teman sombongmu itu mereknya Asics, astaga model Gelburst—bahkan belum beredar di pasaran karena harganya selangit." Manajernya mendengus sebal—Kise dalam hati memuji ketajaman mata manajernya yang mengetahui barang-barang fashionable dan menotis sepatu Akashi itu adalah salah satu produk terbaik berkualitas tinggi.

Kise mengawasi seksama Akashi dan Furihata yang sedang membeli entah apa, dihampiri seorang pria bertuksedo dengan rambut sedikit beruban disisir klimis menghampiri keduanya. Berbicara dengan Akashi, lantas membungkuk-bungkukkan badan—gestur penyesalan dan memohon maaf. Refleks Kise tertawa ketika manajernya melotot mendengar General Manager bioskop tersebut memanggil kedua kawannya dengan sufiks "sama".

"Berikan pelayanan terbaik kalian."

"Tentu, Akashi-sama. Tidak usah membayar apapun yang Anda inginkan. Silakan, silakan!"

Akashi menyeringai. "Popcorn caramel satu, Hazelnut Coffee dengan cup large size, Cheese Nachos satu, dan satu medium cup Espresso."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Akan saya siapkan." Usai membungkuk sopan , pria yang menjabat sebagai pemimpi bioskop tersebut melesat mempreprasi order dari Akashi.

"A-ano, Akashi, ta-tapi nanti—" Furihata pun terlihat sama bingungnya dengan para pelayan di balik konter karena General Manager sendiri yang turun tangan melayani Akashi.

"Berarti kau tidak usah bayar sendiri. Dia sendiri yang bilang kita bisa mengambil apapun yang kita inginkan." Akashi melirik Furihata yang melayangkan pandangan curiga terhalus untuknya, agak geli karena ternyata pemuda di sisinya meski ordinari namun cukup jeli.

Tidak lama, General Manager datang kembali menyerahkan pesanan kedua pemuda tersebut. Tak lama keduanya berlalu. Dan Manajer Kise mulutnya ternganga melihat sang General Manajer menaikkan volume suaranya menyentak sekuriti untuk mengawal Akashi dan Furihata secara eksklusif ke studio satu pemutaran film perdana Your Sky Miracle.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berkuasa di bioskop ini?" tanya Manajernya yang masih dimabuk keterkejutan

Kise masih tertawa ketika menjawab. "Mungkin dia baru membeli bioskop ini ketika tadi menginjak kakiku. Mengirimkan pesan singkat entah pada siapa untuk membeli saham bioskop ini."

"Menginjak kaki sambil mengirim SMS untuk beli bioskop lalu secara instan? Jangan bercanda denganku!" sergah Manajernya tak habis pikir. "Siapa dia sebenarnya, Kise?"

Kise mengerling dua siluet yang menghilang di balik tirai studio satu yang menayangkan film perdananya—

"Akashi Seijuurou. Ah, yang satu lagi Furihata Kouki."

—berpikir bahwa yang sepasang pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat saling menyukai satu sama lain, dan sama sekali tak menyukai ada orang lain di antara mereka.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Maafkan ke-OOC-an lovey-dovey AkaFuri-#dogeza**

**Oke, ini fic simple to the max. XD**

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! Terima kasih banyak. Orz**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
